Outsiders Remake
by pizzafan123
Summary: About a girl named Alex Walker and how she is in the gang. It starts where the book begins. I might let dally and johnny live.


Disclamier: I do not own the outsiders

Alex Walker story

My name is Alex walker, I am in a gang and I am 15 years old. That gang is made up of Darryl, Dallas,Twobit,Steve,Johnny,Ponyboy and me.I am one of the most toughest JD's as greaser girls goes, in Oklahoma there is. My father is abusive and my mother hits me rarely, my mother just says I'm a good for nothing and all that, plus she laughs when my father hits me. Once he was really drunk and mad, so when he went near me and I tried to run away, he shot me in the shoulder. I don't dress like a lot of girl greasers around here.  
More like the boys. T-shirts, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. I have a switchblade 7 inches long and an unloaded gun. Since my Father hits me I sleep at the Curtis's about my gang. I am also a hood.

First there is Darrel or Darry Curtis with blue-green eyes that are hard and cold cause his parents died a couple of months ago, so he takes care of his brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. He works for a roofing company to make ends meet and take care of his brothers. He works really hard, I'm surprised his back did not break. He is the unspoken leader of the gang and is 20 years old, but could look 28 years old. He is big and buff from football when he played in high school and lifting heavy roofing all the time and he treats me like a sister.

Then there is Sodapop Curtis, who is always smiling and doing something to make the gang feel better and has movie star good looks and brown eyes and brown hair. He is 16 years old and his hair is greased back.

Also,Ponyboy Curtis, who head is always in the clouds and he is very smart and lacks common sense and Darrel is always snapping at him. He is 14 years old and has reddish brown hair with green-gray eyes and hair is also greased back. I and Sodapop stick up for him when Darry hollers at him.

Then there is Steve Randle, who is Soda's best is very cocky and hates us younger kids. He dies not bother me as much cause I act a lot more tuffer than him and he has black hair and brown eyes and hair is slicked back too, hair looks like it's combed in swirls .His old man is always yelling at him. And he is 17 years old.

Also there is Two-bit Matthews, who is a wise cracker and always jokes around and gets drunk. He watches the cartoon Mickey Mouse on T.V every morning at the Curtis. 'He has a nice mom and a kid sister who is 11. He is 18 and still a junior. He goes to school for kicks and has brown almost black hair and brown eyes, Greased up hair.

Then there is Johnny Cade, who parents abuse him like me, he takes it harder than me, so he is quiet. I used to the beatings and just deal with it. He never cried over it. He is very quiet. I can usually get him to cheer up. He has black hair and brown eyes. Very tanned and looks like a puppy kicked too many times. His hair is so greased up. He is 16 years old, but looks 14 sometimes.

There is Dallas or Dally Winston, who is the tuffest hood in eyes are always hard and cold like blocks of ice, then again so are mine and full of hatred for the world. He was born in New York and went to jail for the first time since he was 1o. Only is 17 years old and has blond hair and blue eyes. He has an elfish face and slightly pointed ears and no grease.

Then there is me, Alex. I has slight tan and black hair greased up to my Shoulders story.I get angry like dally, but I do show emotions sometimes.

Me and Johnny were walking to the Curtis's when we heard

"Johnny, Darry, Soda, Alex help". I recognized the voice as Ponyboy. I said.

"Come on Johnny, that's Ponyboy".We ran to where we heard the voice and saw the gang a while back behind us.

"Hey soc's get out of here". I yelled. There were five on top of Pony and they looked at me and laughed. Ha. They don't know who they are dealing with.

Two came at us and I punched soc #1 in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Soc #2 went to hit Johnny, so I round house kicked him in the head. He passed out on the ground. Soc #1 was ready to hit me again, I did the same thing that I did to Soc # gang showed up and got rid of the rest of them. I was going to go to Ponyboy, but Darry and Sodapop got there first. Darry was shaking Ponyboy and it looked like it hurt. I said.

"Hey Darry you should stop, You'll rack his brains".Darry glared at me, but quit shaking him. He turned back to Ponyboy and pulled him to his feet. I started walking to Ponyboy, Then said

"Hey Ponyboy, I kicked two Socials asses for ya".He smiled and said.

"I'm fine and thanks''. I grinned, Two-bit came over and picked me up over his shoulder and ran to the Curtis's and then put me -bit,Johnny,Ponyboy, Sodapop laughed and Darry just shook his head and walked up to the house. We all walked in the front, I was about to walk into the house for a beer, Sodapop put me in a headlock and then after a minute let go and I fixed my hair.

"Hey, why do you guys always pick on me''?

''Cause kid, you make it so easy". I turned around and grinned.

"Hey dal".

"Hey kid, how it's going". I said

"Nothing, just getting jumped by soc's. I know i had a hateful and pissed off look. I was glaring down the street and two -bit said.

"Hey Al, I don't think there are any Soc's down there". I rolled my eyes, but relaxed.

Dally said" well at least the kid did not get it bad". Dally was talking about how Johnny got jumped bad by some Soc's or when me and Johnny folks beat us bad. I sighed.

I got it bad by my old man last night, beat me with a big glass lamp and I was bleeding, so he poured his beer on my cuts and then kicked me in the ribs and punched me in the face a couple of times, he said that was for wasting his beer.

"Ugh, how bad did he get you last night"? I sighed and walked in the house for a beer. I Heard Dally curse. I went into the icebox for a beer and popped the cap. I walked outside and took a huge swig and emptied half the bottle. I heard Steve say

"What do you think you were doing on your lonesome"? Great job Steve, yell at the kid. Darry probably did it already.

"None of your business". Steve said

"None of my business, looks at my nose". I said

"Ya, it's huge". Steve rolled his eyes and said.

"Smartass kid". Then he slapped me on the back and I groaned in pain, almost dropping my bottle in pain. The entire gang looked at me I just shook my head and walked forward hunched over a bit. Two-bit said. "Hey kid, come on tell what happened". For once he was actually serious. I gritted out.

"Nothing". They let it go knowing I would not give in. All of a sudden Steve said.

"Hey Soda, you want to go to the game with Sandy and Evie"? Soda said

"ya, sure".

Ponyboy said "I wanna go to". Soda said

"Sorry pone it's me and Steve''. Steve said 'Yeah, so no kids allowed". I said

"We would not want to go with you old men anyway".Ponyboy grinned and Dally said

"Im goin' to the movies to get action and little kids are allowed.''

Ponyboy said "I'm in".

I said "count me in and Johnny too". I put an arm around Johnny and Dally said.

"Well I need to go blow off some steam, Sylvia two timed me again". I asked

"Hey Dal, how come your out of the cooler early". He chuckled and said.

"Good behavior". I raised an eyebrow and said

"You'll get out on being good when, Two-bit stops drinking beer"

Dally shrugged and said "whatever". He walked away.

Then Darry came out, He said

"Come on ponyboy,ya have homework". Pony got up and said

"Bye Johnny, Bye Alex". Then he walked in his house and I walked with Johnny to his house and saw his folks fighting. He sighed and I clasped him on the back. I said

"Hey man if my house was better I would let you stay, but it's not". He nodded and went into his house by the window and was gone. I walked up to my house and when I got inside my mom was only there, she said.

"What are you doing here you little whore"? I shrugged and walked to my room. I lie on my bed and put Elvis on. Jailhouse rock played. 1 hour later I fell asleep happy my dad did beat me today, with that I went to sleep.

Chapter end!


End file.
